


such a lame party // nomin

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, confident jeno, embrassed jaemin, idk how tags work, my first work so be nice pls lmao, nomin, panicked jaemin, whipped and panicked renjun, whipped jeno, yeah i switched the roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: *- in which na jaemin was forced to go to a party and is being left alone by his best friend, but suddenly a stranger comes up to him and jaemin expresses how much he hates this party just to later find out that he is talking to lee jeno, the host of the party. -*





	such a lame party // nomin

**Author's Note:**

> heey, this is my first fic so don't expect too much, i'm just trying some stuff lmao  
> if u want hit me up on twitter, my username is the same as here :)  
> i hope you enjoy this little fluff xx // lowercase intended

"nana, you can`t let me go alone, you need to come!"

"you know how much parties bore me injun and i know that you just want to go because of xuxi!"

"duh, never said i wasn`t, but i will look like the biggest loser if i go alone, jaemin pleaseeee!" renjun looked at his best friend with the most desperate gaze jaemin has seen in along time.

he sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"fine, i`ll come, but you owe me!"

"whatever princess, now let`s get ready."

the two boys arrived a few hours later to a huge house flooded with different lights and loud music blasting out of every window.

there were people all over the place and everyone was screaming and screeching, already annoying jaemin.

what bothers him the most about house parties is the nonchalance of the host regarding the neighbours who have to suffer until early in the morning because of all this noise.

he looks at the houses next to the one renjun is already marching to and suddenly stops and goes to the front porch of one, extremely baffled.

there was a little basket with what seems to be homemade cookies and a little note which says

_"tonight is my birthday and i really hope you dont't mind the noise._

_if u do, just let me know please and i will be more careful._

_with best regards and enjoy the cookies,_

_lee jeno_ "

to say jaemin was surprised is a huge understatement.

"nana, what the hell are you doing? get off that stranger's property right now before somebody sees you!" renjun hurriedly whisper-shouted to him from the door.

puzzled, jaemin quickly walked back and inside the house.

as soon as he was inside, his annoyed state became apparent again because he wasn't a big fan of loud noises and it didn't help that his already starting headache was being joined by his arm hurting because of a squealing and him repeatedly hitting renjun.

"look, look jaem, there he is. oh my god he looks so good, i think i'm dying"

still rubbing his arm, jaemin snorted and wanted to mock renjun for being so whipped, but his eyes widened when he saw xuxi looking at their direction, more specifically renjun, who currently was on the look for drinks.

"um injunnie, don't freak out, but-"

"what do you want to drink nana, i can't decide between the red or blue ones-"

"my personal favourite is the red one."

if jaemin wasn't secretly afraid of an angered renjun and its consequences he would have laughed his ass off at the speed renjun whipped his neck around and the colour of his face, which now strongly resembled the colour of xuxi's recommendation.

"u-uh t-thank you, i will-" jaemin actually needed to pinch renjun to get him out being a stuttering mess.

renjun quickly breathed in and straightened himself up before giving xuxi a charming smile and thanking him properly.

xuxi's smile widened and he took the empty cup out of renjun's hand and filled it up for him. he winked at renjun, who blushed and took a little sip.

meanwhile, jaemin was just silently gaping at those two and feeling like the most awkward intruder. he just wanted to say something to renjun, when xuxi suddenly spoke up. he smirked at renjun and held out his hand. "do you want to dance?" he asked.

renjun's eyes widened extremely and he smiled happily and nodded while being pulled through a mass of people storming in.

and just like that, jaemin was left alone and pouting.

not only didn't xuxi give him a drink which made him have to fill one up for himself, but said storm of people consisted of drunk teenagers who pushed him, which resulted in him dropping his drink and it spilling all over the table and floor.

jaemin cursed and regretted ever saying yes to renjun for coming and looked for tissues when he saw someone already cleaning it up.

he quickly bent down and tried to help that person.

"i'm sorry, some stupid people pushed me, you don't have to do it, just let me-"

"it's absolutely fine." a deep but soft voice said.

jeno looked up and was met with the prettiest boy he has ever seen.

that boy in front of him had blondish hair, which was parted in the middle, really pretty eyes which were almost disappearing because of his dazzling smile and the nicest face proportions jaemin ever encountered.

he couldn't stop staring and suddenly noticed how obvious he was at checking him out and it seemed the other boy noticed it too as his cute smile turned into a little smirk.

trying to overplay that jaemin was gawking at the boy, he cleared his throat and stood up after everything was dried up.

not knowing what to say and slightly panicking, he just blurted out the first thing his two braincells were coming up with.

"ugh, if the furniture was moved properly, there would be more space and stuff like that wouldn't happen, but nobody ever cares!" he exasperatedly expressed.

the other boy raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips into a thin line before letting out a slight chuckle.

"what do you mean?"

"i mean, it's always the same with these lame house parties, i sometimes feel like the host just buys a shit ton of alcohol and doesn't care for the rest and wants to get his guests so drunk that they don't remember anything at all and praise his terrible party, you know.

hosts of parties like these are the biggest jerks!" jaemin huffed out while crossing his arms.

the pretty boy was slightly irritated by now, but jaemin didn't notice as he was still looking around.

"i mean at least the music's okay, but what's the point if the party is filled with stupid people who are making out in every corner. i bet that's exactly what the host is doing right now in a room upstairs somewhere instead of actually checking for his guests and watching out that everything's alright in his own home! this house could really use some new decoration by the way, it's kinda ugly if you ask me."

"do you know the host?" the boy asked with a little smile hinting and glistening eyes that made jaemin sharply inhale before answering.

"u-um, not really, i know his name is lee jeno though." he stuttered while remembering the basket with the cookies and the cute message and suddenly feeling bad about his words.

"but actually," jaemin started quickly, "i don't think he is that bad, i saw he put out little packages for his neighbours, that's really thoughtful. kinda cute, right?"

the other boy suddenly giggled and jaemin's heart jumped out of his chest.

this boy needed to stop making his body react like that or jaemin would lose it.

"yeah that is really considerate of him, i'm impressed" the boy answered while still laughing and confusing jaemin a little bit.

the blonde-haired boy just smiled at him and jaemin felt like he was looking at an angel.

he actually felt a bit dizzy and quickly poured himself a glass of water.

after drinking it, he realized something and quickly turned around:

"o-oh by the way, how rude of me, i never introduced myself, i'm na jaemin!" jaemin gave his prettiest and widest smile and bowed down and when he went back up he could see the pretty boy actually blushing.

he cleared his throat and quitely answered: "nice to meet you jaemin, i'm l-"

"nana, omg there you are, you won't believe what happened. xuxi asked me out!!" renjun ran next to him and bounced up and down while shaking him.

jaemin on the other side was getting irritated because as happy as he was for his best friend, he still ruined the moment he had with the boy across from him who is now awkwardly scratching his neck and looking at the floor. (he also was still sulky because renjun just left him alone after promising to stay by his side all the time)

"uh that's great injunnie, but as you can see i was talking to...um..."

"oh hi jeno, didn't even see you there. your party has been real fun, good job man!" renjun turned to the other boy and hugged him quickly as a greeting.

"glad you like it injun. by the way, i think xuxi is looking for you and congrats on the date!" jeno chuckled, ignoring the shocked and frozen jaemin across to him.

"i better get going then, you two have fun!" renjun quickly winked at jeno and went back into a mass of people.

jeno turned back to the still motionless jaemin who now is becoming more and more red and he raised an eyebrow while laughing wholeheartedly.

jaemin choked on his words. "s-so, you a-are-"

"the host of this lame party, the owner of this ugly house, lee jeno, yes i am." jeno had a playful pout on his lips while looking up at jaemin who could feel his heart aching and never has he hated himself more than in that moment.

not only was he dumb enough to insult the host directly to his face, but he also destroyed whatever chance he had with the cute boy and jaemin could feel that he was close to tears from frustration.

"i-i'm really s-sorry, i didn't mean it like that, i t-think i'll leave no-"

"so you think i'm cute and thoughtful?"

jaemin whipped his head back up and his mouth opened.

jeno's eyes were sparkling and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"excuse me?" jaemin choked out with his voice cracking embarassingly.

"isn't that what you said? or do you want me to forget about that and just focus on the insults because i seem to remember you calling me cute." jeno playfully giggled.

"n-no! i mean, yes. i-i mean-ugh!" jaemin put his two hands on his flustered face and he silently wished for the floor to just eat him up to get him out of this misery.

what he got instead was jeno stepping closer and pulling jaemin's hands away and making him look at him.

jeno's perfume had an incredible effect on jaemin and he tried not to breathe too much, especially because jeno's face was very close to his right now.

"you didn't really mean those mean things you said, right?" jeno mumbled while still holding jaemin's hands.

jaemin immediately whispered a "no" and looked to the side.

"wanna make it up to me?" jeno asked while a little smile was already forming on his lips.

jaemin looked at him puzzled and just asked "what do you mean, h-how-"

"go on a date with me." jeno confidently expressed while interlacing his fingers with jaemin's.

jaemin's eyes widened and his face turned red so quickly that jeno actually got a little concerned and knitted his eyebrows while stroking his knuckles and chuckling slightly.

"hey calm down. well, i may or may not always kind off had my eyes on you and i maybe begged renjun to bring you along so i could finally talk to you.

it didn't go the way i expected, but it's better than nothing i guess, so i will ask again:

na jaemin, will you go on a date with me?"

jaemin tried to breathe in and out and find his voice but he just couldn't do it, so he proceeded on nodding quickly and hugging jeno tightly.

jeno let out a little affectionate laugh and wrapped his arms around jaemin's waist and kissed the top of his head.

later on, at jaemin's house, he told renjun everything and renjun laughed at his stupidity until jaemin hit him with a pillow for not telling him about jeno and they fought until they were out of energy and just as they were about to go to sleep, renjun turned around and said " i don't owe you anything by the way, you owe me now nana." after that, he just turned back on his side and closed his eyes.

jaemin was about to argue back, but suddenly his phone vibrated and he quickly unlocked it to see he received a message.

_jerkno_ <3: sleep well nana, can't wait to see you tomorrow xx

and jaemin couldn't contain the smile on his face and just agreed with renjun's statement before sitting up to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> aah, hope you liked it!  
> i would really appreciate constructive criticism bc writing was a lot of fun and i can see myself writing more (maybe haha) x


End file.
